


Will Lick For Rainbow Cubes

by Glide_Glaze



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Licking, Reader-Insert, Scents & Smells, Submission, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: Rainbow Cubes and Crystals don’t pay for themselves. Thankfully, Cheesecake Cookie is willing to shell out some dough for you to make all the microtransactions you want. For a small price of humility, of course.
Relationships: Cheesecake Cookie/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Will Lick For Rainbow Cubes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheesecake Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/615697) by Lucusvillson. 



> A small thing I wanted to make from Lucusvillson after seeing a nice image by them.

The gacha life is hard, man. Costumes, upgrades, treasures. None of that comes quick. You put in the effort to get a chance to get something you want, and when you don’t get what you want, you gotta put some more effort in. Who’s got time for all of that? Luckily, the wonderful world of microtransactions is there to alleviate your desire to gamble. And once your coins have all run dry, you’re left with a bunch of upgrades needing buying and a long grind ahead of you. However, there are some souls generous enough to help get you back on track to dumping your funds. 

“Hm? You want money?”

The lovely drawl came from none other than the richest gal around, Cheesecake. You’ve come to bargain, and groveling has only gotten you so far. While your begging has earned a smirk from her, she needed more than that. Sitting pretty and luxuriously, she watches amusedly at the peasant begging for a mere portion of her wealth. She does have more money than she knew what to do with, but she enjoys putting the rabble in their place. Extending her leg forward, she presents her foot to you, her toes reaching out.

“Then lick it. Lick it like the pig you are.”

With her demands made, you gathered yourself and followed her word. With great care, you held her foot in your palms. It alone was probably worth more than ten of you combined. With a playful look on her face, she pressed her fingers together and beckoned you on. Leaning your head in, you laid your tongue flat against her heel and started to slide it up the arch, hearing her giggle as you began. Unsurprisingly, you caught the scent of cheesecake mixed in with some light perspiration. Being wealthy was hard work, after all. 

“Mm...you like how soft they are, pig? I keep them nice and moisturized from all the peasant mouths I walk all over. You can never have too much...~”

You heard her out as you continued, exhaling slowly while she wigged her toes in response to all the steamy air you blew against her. With your tongue going up and down the bottom of her foot, you could feel her pushing it firmer against your face, prompting you to use your lips to give it a few deep kisses. Judging by the way she playfully watches with her opera glasses, it was a good move.

“Ah, how delectably subservient. You know a top-class tootsie when you see one, don’t you? A high quality yokel you are, though that isn’t saying much...~”

Cheesecake was very much enjoying herself as she pushed you to lick, sometimes raising her foot to smear it all over your face, as if rubbing in the fact of your task. It wasn’t too much later until she pushed a toe into your mouth, clearly intending you work on them one by one rather than as a group. Following along, you wrapped your lips around each slowly, suckling them as your tongue slowly slid around and around them, ensuring not a single spot goes unlicked. With all the work you’ve put in, you always seem to be making the choice between swallowing the excess drool or letting it slide down your chin. It appears that she equally appreciates both options.

“Mmm. That’s it, pig. Savor the taste. You’ll never have anything as lavish on your tongue again, I assure you. Aren’t you going to thank me for giving you but a sample of the best treat you’ve ever had in that poor mouth of yours?”

Pulling your head back just enough to give her plenty of ‘Thank you so much for this’ and related compliments, you made sure to set back to work, listening to her words as you licked, allowing them to flow through your ears. After all, she made a fair few points. You couldn’t say you had ever had such a nice stepper like this before. Every single inch of it was flawless, down to the perfect smoothness of her cut nails. When she would smoosh her foot against your face, why not accept it? After all, it would be a shame for such a pristine body to touch the dirty floor. You were doing her a great service by letting her step all over you. Not many had such an honor like you. She watched with the biggest playful smirk on her face as you slowly enjoyed yourself more and more as the time seemed to fly by now. It’s only when there are practically hearts in your eyes that she finally gives your face a kick, sending you down to the floor. A heavy thump before you reveals a nice big sack of money for a job well done. However, next to the treatment you’ve been through, it doesn’t feel as appealing anymore. 

“You’ve done well enough, my obedient little piggy. Take your spoils and leave. Although judging by the look on your face, you may have found something you like even more. What’s that? You’re willing to work for free? Well, you can never have too many floor mats, can you? Ohoho...~”


End file.
